Ninja Hybrids
by wickedcompanion
Summary: *Adopted from Golden Sea Authors* The Ninja are born into the unfortunate world of Maximum Ride. Each are 2% bird, and they meet the Flock. Is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

5 women were lined up with hand cuffs on their wrists; there were notice able bumps on their bellies. The five were pregnant, just what the School wanted. The first woman was skinny, short and had brunette hair that was in a bun. The next was a tall woman with long, straight blonde hair, she had icy blue eyes. Next to her was an average height woman with medium length reddish-brown hair, her amber eyes burning with passion. The next woman was a bit taller than the first, she had shaggy black hair and the largest bump of the 5, due to the fact she was pregnant the longest. The final woman had blonde hair in a braid that had evidence of light graying; she looked at her cuffed wrists.

"Hello my magnificent mothers to be!" A woman in about her early 30's walked in, a man about the same age walk next to her his glasses shielding his eyes. "Thank you all for donating you unborn children to science!" She seemed way too happy about this. "My name is Letizia Rossi! I'll be monitoring your babies and my assistant, Ivan Arsov, Will be working on the DNA project!"

The women had sold their unborn children for science for the money but 1 woman tried to escape now they where in chains. But it was well worth the pricing they sold them for over 15,000$ each child.

"Ok sense I'm nice I'll let you chose the DNA we'll fuse in you're unborn child!' Letizia was way too happy about this. "5 species of birds so choose wisely! They are a Falcon, an Eagle, a Hawk, an Owl, and a Vulture." Ivan and Letizia awaited for one to speak up.

"um... I guess falcon for my child…" it was the long, blonde haired women.

"Great." Ivan said and scribbled on the clipboard in his hands.

"An Eagle," It was the reddish-brown haired woman. Ivan scribbled it down

"A hawk," The shaggy haired woman said.

"A vulture," The woman with braided hair sad.

"I Guess the Owl is the only thing left, so I'll do that." Ivan scribbled the animal names down, and whispered into Letizia's ear.

"Well we'll get prepared for the operation we'll go backwards of who chose, so Ms. Walker you'll go first, " Ms. Walker looked up and shuddered.

~Time Skip 8 Years~

Five 8 year olds sat in medium size cages. They were all depressed, one boy counted the seconds, the minutes, and the hours until the next test. This boy was named Zane, or just subject 3. In the next cage was a boy with reddish-brown, gravity defying hair, Kai was his name. A shaggy, black haired boy was scowling; this was Cole the 'Leader' of the group. Jay was the brown haired boy, his eyes where blue and puffy from crying. The last boy was the youngest of the five, by about 4 months, was Lloyd.

"We need to break out of here TONIGHT!" Cole yelled. He stomped around his cage.

"But the odds of us escaping tonight are 20% if we don't have a complete plan." Zane said, crushing their hopes.

"Please don't tell us the odds Zane, but anyway we'll have to think of a plan first." Kai stated. They looked at Jay.

"What are yah looking at me for?" Jay asked surprised.

"You all ways come up with ideas though." Lloyd replied.

"Oh Well uh-" They were interrupted by the door opening with scientists standing in the center. They stood tall but they were shaking on the inside. The Scientists walk over to Jay's cage, and open the door.

"Time to come out freak, you have testing to do bird brain." One Eraser Said to Jay.

These five boys where mutants, 2% bird actually. Lloyd was a vulture, Jay was an owl, Cole was a hawk, Kai was an eagle, and Zane was a falcon. They had wings on their backs, each a different color, green, blue, black, red, and white. Here in the School they were just objects, much to their displeasure.

Cole look at Jay his face said "it's time to escape." And that's when the chaos started.

!Lloyd's Pov!

I bolted awake from the memory/dream. These dream suck, it bad enough I dream about me being an all powerful ninja. I think, It was 10 years ago, I'm 18 why do I still dream this. My door opens to Cole, his black wigs folded against his back.

"All right Kid, Zane made breakfast; after we eat, we'll train." He smirked at me because I am the youngest of the 5 of us, but only by a few months. I shuffle out of the covers and stretched my whole body, flapping my green wings a few time to wake them up.

I walked over to my dresser, and pull out a green T-shirt, jeans, and socks. I put them on and put on black shoes. I look at my self in the mirror; my normally wavy blonde hair was currently a mess. I grab a brush and tame the beast that is my hair. When my hair is tamed I look at my emerald green eyes, they never seem to dull, always shinning with pride.

Walking down stairs I see Jay and Kai sitting on the couch eating the fresh pancakes and Bacon. Kai had on a red zip up sweat shirt, unzipped with an orange t-shirt underneath, jeans and red shoes; though none of the clothing items' had the same color as his wings. Jay had on a cobalt blue hoodie, jeans and blue shoes.

I walked in to the kitchen, Cole and Zane were chatting away at the table. Cole had on a grey hoodie, black jeans and black shoes. Zane had on a white and red baseball shirt with jeans and with shoes. Zane's clothes always get bleached but his white wings seem to be the brightest thing he has.

There is a plate of pancakes sitting on the counter, I walk over to it and take a bite.

"Great as always Zane," I say.

"Thank you Lloyd," Zane sends me a warm smile which I return.

I take a seat in a chair that's across from the couch. And think of the dreams I've had lately. They're some what accurate with our powers, Kai is Fire, Cole is earth, Jay is Lightning, Zane is ice, and I'm all four plus a beam of light I can shot out of my hand, but in my 'ninja' dreams we didn't have wings. We train to protect ourselves for wolf hybrids called the Erasers. The School always wanted us back sense we're one of the few hybrids that hadn't died.

"Lloyd!" I snap out of my thoughts to see Kai snapping his finger sin my face. "While you of in La-La Land Jay and I wanted to come up with a name for us."

"Why not Ninja?" I ask, to me it just feels right.

"Yah, Ninja. It rolls of the tongue plus it just feels right!' Jay Said.

"Yah…" I say leaving to put my dishes away. "Can we go for a fly till lunch and then stop at a café? We haven't done it in a while, plus I'm itching to fly. " I ask no one in particular.

"Yah I could go for that." Cole said Leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the table. "The wind through my hair," Cole flipped his head of shaggy black hair, "would feel great."

I walk over to the front door, "well what are you guys waiting for?" I fling the door open and fly outside, I easily reach 30 feet. I see the bright colored wings of Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane close behind me. We all fly higher to about 60 feet. I fold my wings and drop. "YAHHHOOOOOOOOO!" I yell, as I reach the ground I pull up, stretching my 15 feet wing span.

Out of the 5 of us Zane was the most agile, him being part falcon, and fastest. We continue to fly around for about 20 minutes until we hear

"ANGEL!" It was a female, we turn to the left were the scream originated, in the distance was a Helicopter. It was the School.


	2. Chapter 2

We flew into the trees until the chopper was gone. Then we flew to the place where we had heard the scream come from. I noticed what looked like a bunch of kids standing in a clearing. One of the girls suddenly took off, flying into the woods. We decided to follow her. When we found her, she was crying and her knuckles looked bloodied. Jay made the the mistake of flying to close to a tree, and managed to snap a twig. The girl heard it. She stood on the branch she was on and it seems as though she were looking right at us.

"It's no use hiding,"she called, "come out where I can see you."

"Stupid Jay," Kai muttered as we flew from our hiding spot towards the girl.

"Who are you," she asked.

"We're the Ninja, and who are you?"

She gave us as steely glare and once-over.

"Name's Max."

* * *

**I know it's short, but there's more to come... will update soon... I OWNS NOSING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Perks to those who have actually read this far!**

**Doctor: I think they want to hear the story**

**Me: You're right, wait when'd you get here?*fangirls***

**Doctor: She owns nothing,on with the story!**

* * *

Max's POV (a few minutes before ninja came)

I couldn't believe it. It was like I had lost my little sister and little girl.

"Oh, God, Angel, Angel, Angel!"

I made fists and repeatedly punched the bark of the tree I was sitting in. Pain finally came, and my knuckles were bloodied, but the physical pain hurt much less than the mental one. Angel had just been kidnapped by the hounds of hell that we called Erasers. They were taking her to people who wanted to take her apart for fun. Then I was crying, I cried to the point where I thought I was going to be sick. My crying slowed, and as soon as my brain started hitting on most cylinders, I heard a light breathing and flapping. My back went rigid, this wasn't my flock, I would've heard them earlier. Then I heard a branch snap. I stood and turned. _There_. I could make out 5 figures, and they were all watching me.

"It's no use hiding, come out where I can see you,"I said.

I just barely heard the mumbled words, "Stupid Jay."

"Who are you," I said when I could see and hear them properly.

They were five boys, all seemingly equal in age.

"We're the Ninja,and who are you," asked one.

"Name's Max."

Why didn't I give a fake name? Because I didn't think of it. Plus these guys seemed trustworthy, but I knew that I needed to stay on my guard.

* * *

I don't remember inviting the Ninja to come back with me, or the flight to our house. The Flock's, I mean, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, ...Angel, and I lived here. I walked in and saw the Flock all there, except Angel, that is. Instantly my eyes fell on her dinner plate, and I felt like crying all over again. Iggy suddenly howled and swept a mug into the air. One of the Ninja caught it as it flew close to their face.

"Watch it you idiot," Fang said, realized what he said, and glared at me,as if it were my fault Iggy was blind.

I looked at my flock. They looked like they had been put in a blender set to chop. I went down the hall to get the first aid kit, I came back and gave some bandages to the Ninja, who looked at them then realized what I wanted them to do. I started bandaging Gazzy, when I heard Iggy respond to Fang.

"You watch it, what happened out there? I mean, you guys can see, right? Why couldn't we get her?"

"They had guns and a chopper, we're not bulletproof you know?," Gazzy replied, squirming out of my reach.

"We have to go after her, I mean-," Fang put his hand over Nudge's mouth before she could say to much.

"But they had a chopper, they're long gone, like China or something," said Gazzy.

"I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy," I said, the same time as Cole said,"We know where they took her."

I had almost forgotten they were there. Then Fang, who disappeared a few minutes ago, came back with a bunch of files that had mouse poop on them. Jeb's old files, I'd had hoped to never see them again, but here they were. Fang pulled out a large manilla envelope from the stack and shock dried poop off of it. Then with his thumbnail, popped the large wax seal, and pulled out a map.

"What is it Max," asked Iggy.

"Map,"I said, sick to my stomach,"of a secret facility in California."

"Map of the School,"said Zane,"that's where they took her, and that's where we're gonna go to get her back."

"Oh yeah, we have to get her, but there's five of us, and who are you five anyways,or am I just seeing things, o-,"this time Iggy cut Nudge off.

"They're the Ninja, and actually, Fang, Nudge, Cole, Zane, and I are going. I need the rest of you to stay here on the off chance Angel escapes, and makes it back here."

"You are so full of it," said Iggy.

"Why are you really leaving us here," asked Jay.

"Ig, you're blind, I don't want to worry about you in the middle of a firefight. Gazzy, it's true your her sister, and they might want you just as bad, but we're going to be logging major hours, Lloyd, Jay, Kai, right now I trust Cole because he's the oldest, and Zane's better with resources, and while I hope I can trust you, I don't know how well your fighting and flying skills are, those are the facts."

I got various "okays" or scoffs. I looked at the groups, grabbed my bag, and headed out. When I looked behind me, I saw that Fang, Nudge, Cole, and Zane weren't far behind. Their wings were so funny looking. Cole's were pitch black, darker than Fang's. Zane's were so white that I couldn't look at them for to long, for fear of becoming blind. As we flew off, I thought one thing.

_'Don't worry Angel, we're on our way.'_

* * *

**Whew, that was a lot of work. Next chapter is Angel's POV! Let me know what you think. R&R. Please...PLEASE...How about for a virtual cookie?Oh, and half way through typing, the Doctor mysteriously disappeared, so don't worry about him.**

**R)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Now... I have good news and bad news. Good news is school is going great! Bad news is... well, 3 words: HI-A-TIUS. I know we all hate that word. But, just so I don't break any rules or anything here's a short little song-fic that will make you all want to kill** **me. **

The Flock and Ninja had had what one could call an easy day as they soared through the clouds. The serene calmness was broken, however, when a certain inventor decided to be funny.

_I believe I can fly_

Of course, since Jay had half-mumbled half-sung that line, everyone but Max, Fang, and Zane decided to pick it up.

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I believe I can soar_

_Just sail right through that open do-oo-r_

"I do not understand,"Zane said as he flew near Max and Fang,"what is the purpose of this song?"

"To annoy people,"Max hissed through clenched teeth.

_I dream about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and just fly away_

_I believe I can-_

"Alright people,let's just get this show on the road shall we," Max called.

So off they continued to fly.

**So, yeah. I'm gonna go now before I get killed... BYE!**


End file.
